A Day to Ourselves
by Lab Cat
Summary: SEASONS UNIVERSE A semi WataxDou with the interference of a halfdemon. First xxxHOLiC fic.


Yeah, this came to me just like that.

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns this series.

A Day to Ourselves

I suppose when I saw that look in her eyes, I knew I was in trouble. I was right.

I had to escort a lady around Tokyo for a couple of days. She had this long white hair, tied messily up in a long purple ribbon. She wore a long black and white layered dress and mid-calf high boots, something that I would consider being a gothic-like style. When she looked into my eyes I felt like when Yuuko-san sends me off on those jobs with _him_.

Before I left, Yuuko-san said something about giving chocolate away, which was weird since Valentines' Day was weeks away.

The sad thing is I had to do it _while_ class was in session.

It was a little too easy to get out of class but I'm not complaining. _He _still keeps staring at me.

This is going to be a terrible day. As usual, Hitsuzen hates me.

As usual, I was wrong. She was so polite, not like _him_. Nice, kind, reminded me a little of my mother. I accidentally said this out loud. She just smiled and turned into this restaurant.

It looked normal enough; a family owned business, popular and has quality food. She said it reminded her of my cooking, which was weird, since I never cooked for this lady ever in my life. Not anytime that I can remember anyway.

I hate my life.

It's after Valentines' Day and I wasn't able to give Himawari-chan the chocolate I made again. Also, I wasn't going to give _him_ any. Not after what I did.

I really hate my life. Most of all, I hated that I gave in to my impulses.

She did say that I had my heart on my sleeve and lived my life day by day.

_"Did you know you made a promise to someone?"_

_"I did?"_

_"Yes. You promised them your first kiss. I was there. Your mother and father had me babysit you when you were younger."_

_"Really!? I can't seem to remember you."_

_"That's alright. Anything before your parents' accident was wiped away from you."_

_"What! Why?"_

_"Not in that someone took your memories. You blocked them, subconsciously."_

_"…I can understand that. Now that you mention it, I felt for a long time that someone was waiting for me. When I look at my pinky, I see a red string tied onto it. Quite still and contemptuous at many times…"_

_"Sounds like you are describing someone you know."_

_"I'm not! I swear I am not! Yes, he's an idiot. He's rude, never complements me, always jumps in head first without taking into account of my feelings, is overly protective…That is just the beginning of who is Doumeki Shizuka!"_

_"You sound you love him very much."_

_"Ack!! NOOOO WAAAAYYY! I can't be in love with such an idiot!"_

_"Oh, trust me… I know why a completely rational person would love an idiot."_

_"WHY THEN??"_

_"Because they are the only people who are never honest with themselves and other people. Besides, you are the one who is an idiot."_

_"What! Why…?"_

_"Because you are denying your feelings."_

_"I'm not."_

_"How so?"_

_"I think I fulfilled my promise already."_

_"Oh… You'll be alright. Don't worry."_

_'Don't worry.'_ Yeah right.

I… don't want that _answer_ from him.

I mean…why would he want to remember something as insignificant as a promise made by me?

"Oh, you idiot. Why did you want to love him so badly?" I remember closing my eyes. Then I felt a faint brushing on top of my lips. _'My second kiss…'_ I briefly thought, before I opened my eyes to nothing.

I wonder if it was a dream because I remember the scent of incense and cherry blossoms from that first kiss I gave away. _'It felt so real. I wish it was real…'_

"Well?" A tall stocky teen walks up to two women, the one who spoken and another with a box in her hands.

"He didn't know that I did it."

The wish-giver's associate gave a sigh. "In other words, you chickened out."

"Hn."

Giving another sigh, she hands the box over to the witch. "He was right. Kimi-chan fell in love with an idiot."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Doumeki-kun, I definitely think he knew it was you who kissed you."

"DAMMIT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO RUN AWAY AFTER THAT!! DO YOU HAVE ANY SENSE IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS!! NO YOU DON'T!!! YOU FOOLISHLY DO THINGS WITHOUT MY SAY SO!!! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO STOP!!!"

"He makes good chocolates."

"I still prefer yours, Hime."

"You only know how they tasted because you stole them from Ken-kun."

"Ha ha! True. So, what does Hitsuzen say?"

"Exactly what that red string says."

"Mokona says Hime-chan is right!"

"Stay out of it Larg. Yuuko-sama, I'll be taking my leave."

"Alright, and thank you for the help."

"Of course. That was the price for having Kimi-chan escort me all over town for a birthday gift for Ken-kun."

In a wave of flames, the white-haired half-demon disappears, amusement coloring her golden eyes.

END NOTES: Well? The only thing I can note is that the title is more a representation of when a person confesses they are in love with someone is seeking advice. It's the "We have the day to ourselves. Tell me what's going on" type of day.  
Also, that "customer" is my OC that appears a lot in most of my stories and has a series of her own (I'm still working on the story plot of the comic series).


End file.
